U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,629 teaches use of a specific invisible light source, namely, UV radiation, for attracting flying insects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,585 teaches a trap for trapping flying insects in which upwardly reflected light as well as upwardly radiated light from a visible flourescent lamp source is used to attract flying insects. Fleas, unlike flying insects, move by leaping or hopping from position to position by reason of being wingless and non-flying. A white electric light suspended over a pan of water has been used but has not proven effective for trapping large numbers of fleas. Because of the nature of fleas, a trap for trapping wingless, non-flying fleas must take into account many considerations that do not effect traps for trapping flying insects. Thus, a flea trap must be accessible to the fleas that hop from a source such as a carpet infested with fleas. A trap which is positioned several feet in the air may be completely suitable for catching flying insects but may be totally unsuited for catching fleas.
Copending patent application Ser. No. 645,415 describes an effective yet simple flea trap upon which the present invention seeks to improve. In the prior copending application Ser. No. 645,415 a green light is used as the light source. The green light source is suspended immediately below a cover having a light reflective surface and the reflected green light as well as the directly radiated green light is directed downwardly to a shallow pan having a sticky substance and over which the light and cover are supported. While the flea trap of copending patent application Ser. No. 645,415 has proven to be commercially successful, it has been found desirable to simplify that construction to enhance the ability to package the trap in a compact package for purposes of shipping, marketing and using the trap. The present invention is thus primarily directed to a flea trap construction having parts which can be shipped disassembled and easily assembled at the site of use.